


Just Dance

by thorkified



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Student Peter, Teacher Tony, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform, stripper peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: To earn a bit of money on the side, high school senior Peter found himself a job. Not just any job, however, no. He's stripping after school and it earns him quite a few bucks and he enjoys it greatly, until the night he suddenly sees his own teacher in front of him. That causes way more problems than he ever expected to come from this job.





	Just Dance

Peter knows he should probably work a retail job or do babysitting in order to earn money, after all he’s a highschool senior and what he does isn’t very appropriate for someone his age, but it just pays far too good to stop and it could be worse, right? He is just stripping, not selling his body. He sells a skill and it’s one that brings good money. Sure, he had to lie about being 18 to get the job, but Bucky, the owner of the club, was pretty chill about it and just told him to not cause any trouble. The guests at the club are mostly regulars, who don’t care about his age as long as Peter delivers a good show and the boy always does because he enjoys what he’s doing. It’s a good job, even if he has to keep it a secret and use a fake name.

He never really thought he would run into any problems, after all, no one he knows would ever come to a strip club - a naive belief, but that’s just how Peter is. All his teachers are married, all the other adults he knows don’t care about such things and it’s a gay strip club too, so really, what are the odds of running into anyone who would recognize him?

Well, as it turned out, they are pretty high. Three months into his job, Peter is getting ready as almost every evening, putting on the schoolgirl outfit that always seems to get him the most tips and the pretty pink panties to go with them - the guys love pink panties, one time Peter even found a $100 bill between the money thrown onto the stage! - and doesn’t think of anything bad. He’s joking around with Harley, who’s a few years older than him and is doing this for two years already, making a bet about who’s going to get the most money at the end of the night. Peter knows he will lose, but it’s always fun trying.

When the speaker announces “Baby” will enter the stage, Peter gets up and straightens his skirt, grinning at Harley and giving him a high five before walking out. It’s time to shine and for “Baby” to show off his moves. He picked the name because he still had the perfect baby face and the guys he dances for really seem to get off on that, but by now, even Peter started to like the name.

The spotlights are on him when he steps out onto the stage, heels clicking on the floor teasingly. He can already hear the whistles, definitely directed at the far too short skirt and the stockings that connect to his lace panties, smiling sweetly when he grabs the pole and steps out of the lights in order to see properly. And that’s when his heart nearly stops and he gribs the pole painfully tight.

It’s a busy night, Friday evening always is, and there’s many faces he sees almost every week. But right in front of the stage is one face he never thought he would see and that makes an icy shiver run down his spine.

_ Mr. Stark! _

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. What is his  _ teacher  _ doing here!? And why, out of all of them, it has to be Mr. Stark, whom Peter had had a huge crush on from the moment he set foot into his physics class for the first time?

Peter is close to panicking when the music suddenly starts playing and he swallows. Shit, he can’t let this throw him off, he can’t. If he messes up, Bucky will be furious and Peter just knows he’s watching - he always watches his “Baby” dance, just to make sure no one tries something with him. There’s only one thing he can do, even if he wants to die at the shock he sees on his teacher’s face, whostares up at him in his skimpy outfit as he’s clutching the pole and fully knowing Peter will stip.  _ Dance _ .

After taking a deep breath, Peter pulls himself together and finally starts his routine. It’s one of his favorite songs, fast and he has done this a hundred times. So, he simply does it again.

What follows is anything as sinful as it could be and when Peter sheds his blouse during the first refrain, several guys start whistling and throwing money on stage. That’s when Peter actually tends to the pole, using it to twirl around and hooking his legs around it to do the same hands free, which is always what gets the guys watching totally wild. It took him weeks to perfection the landing in heels, but Peter does it flawlessly, smirking as he starts pushing his skirt down.

His eyes flicker over to Mr. Stark for a moment, not missing the completely stunned look on his face and the blown pupils as he stares at him. This, more than anything, makes him want to be feisty. He picks up the skirt he just stripped out of, smirking and throwing it exactly into his direction. It lands on his teacher’s chest and drops down to his lap and Peter can see the man gulp.

He finishes his routine as always by getting onto his knees, showing off his flexibility by arching his back and going into a split, one of his easiest exercises. When the last few seconds of the song are over there’s an explosion of applause and shouts, whistles and money being thrown his way. Peter grins as he crawls across the stage, something he usually does fast, but today takes his time to do to pick up every last bill. Mr. Stark didn’t throw anything, didn’t even move since the moment Peter walked out on stage and it flatters the boy’s ego much more than it probably should.

As soon as he collected his money, Peter slips off the stage, walking over to his teacher slowly. The man still just looks at him as if someone cut his brain off from the rest of his body and smiles sweetly. “I will need that back,  _ Mr. Stark _ ,” he purrs and grabs for the skirt on his teacher’s lap. He is about to pull his hand back when Mr. Stark finally moves, grabbing his wrist and stopping him. 

Not good. Not good at all. Bucky’s policy is strict - absolutely  _ no  _ touching the dancers. Peter’s eyes widen and he looks up, expecting his boss to come out of the back room any second.

“M-Mr. Stark,” he says as quiet as he can, trying to not show his own surprise. “No touching.”

“We need to talk,” the man states simply and Peter almost wants to laugh.

“Well, I’m working. I’m off at midnight, then we can talk,  _ sir _ .”

“No,  _ now _ ,” Mr. Stark insists and this time, Peter does laugh, easily pulling his hand away. He leans down, close enough so he could slip into his lap any second, but he doesn’t.

“You have to get a private dance for that, Mr. Stark,” the boy purrs, putting on his most innocent puppy eyes. “But be careful, I’m quite  _ expensive _ .”

And with that, Peter stands back up straight and walks back to the wardrobe. Only when he’s backstage and the door is closed he realizes how fast his heart is beating and he allows himself to actually breathe. He stumbles over to his chair, still clutching the money tight in his hand and just slumps down as if someone knocked him out.

“What’s with you? Bad performance?” Harley asks, already getting ready for his own that’s going to follow soon.

Peter lets out a huff and slams the money onto the table in front of him. “No, but probably my last,” he sighs and looks up at the other, gulping. “I just stripped in front of my teacher...”

“Holy shit,” Harley hisses, his eyes widening. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Fuck, I wish I was,” Peter groans. “He wants to ‘talk’, whatever that means.”

“Well, he can’t do much, can he?”

“Dude, he can get me kicked out of  _ school  _ if he wants to!” Peter hisses back and shakes his head. “Fuck, what if he goes to Bucky? He will kick me out too!”

“Kid, relax,” Harley says and puts a hand on Peter’s shoulder, squeezing it before grabbing his shoes. “Bucky knows you’re earning him a shitton of money, he won’t kick you out. And he  _ knows  _ how old you are.”

“If he does, I’ll have to crash with you because my aunt will kill me,” Peter huffs.

Harley is about to answer when “Quinn” is announced on stage and instead cusses.

“I gotta go, but it’ll be alright, okay?” he says and pats Peter’s back. “Just try to relax. Won’t be too bad.”

Peter nods and watches his friend leave, but he’s not so sure if it’s going to be alright or not. The way Mr. Stark had looked at him… how can this not end in a catastrophe? He’s still trying to collect himself when Bucky walks in a minute later, not looking amused. Peter swallows and looks up at him, with what he hopes is an innocent smile.

“What’s wrong, Buck?” he asks, but the man just squints his eyes at him.

“What happened? Did this guy harass you?” he asks and Peter realizes that he’s not mad at him, but at his teacher. He quickly shakes his head.

“No, it’s fine, really,” he assures him and stands up, grabbing the robe from the back of his chair to cover himself halfway - he still didn’t get dressed, so he’s just wearing his panties, stockings and heels. “He was just a bit flustered when I grabbed my skirt back, that’s all.”

“Oh, really?” Bucky asks and raises a brow at the boy. “Because he just asked for a dance, a private one.”

Peter gulps. “D-Did he?” he stammers.

“Yes and I don’t like it,” Bucky grunts. “What’s with this guy? Wouldn’t take no for an answer. What does he want from you?”

“A… A dance, I guess?” Peter asks, his hands sweating nervously when he ties the robe. “Did you accept?”

“Sure, he pays good money.” Bucky pauses for a moment, looking at Peter. “If he tries anything, you call me, understood? I don’t like him.”

“Of course, yes,” Peter agrees immediately, nodding and even managing a nervous smirk. “I’ll let you know, promised. I’m sure he won’t try anything, he probably just wants some private ass wiggling.”

“He better. Watch out, told him you’ll come in fifteen minutes. Room three.”

“T-Thanks, Buck.”

Bucky nods and leaves, but Peter is anything but pleased. Fuck, Mr. Stark really asked for a private dance? He really paid $300 just to be alone with him? That just can’t end well, it’s impossible. Bucky specifically set the price for a private dance from Peter this high to discourage people, given he doesn’t trust them with his youngest boy, but his teacher doesn’t seem to care about that obviously and that makes Peter even more nervous.

While he gets ready, Peter tries his hardest to not think about what might follow. Private dances always include a certain outfit - in Peter’s case black leather bunny suit, matching stockings and ears, because cute and sexy is his style - and as he puts it on, his thoughts keep going back to the way Mr. Stark had grabbed him and looked at him. Was it only shock he saw? Or something else too? Peter never really bothered wondering if his clients had ideas about him, but with his teacher he can’t stop it from happening.

Ten minutes are over when Harley comes back and Peter asks him to close the costume on his back because he can’t reach the zipper. When he puts on the ears, his friend stares at him.

“Don’t tell me he asked for a private dance?” Harley asks and Peter gives him an awkward smirk.

“Told you I’d get into trouble,” he says and laughs nervously. “Wanna bet I won’t even take anything off before he yells at me?”

“He better not, Bucky will kill him,” Harles scoffs and sits down in his chair. “He already looks pissed.”

“I know,” Peter sighs and inspects his costume in the mirror. “He was here earlier. He did look pissed.”

“Well, if you are in trouble, just shout for him,” Harley laughs. “I’m sure he will wait with his ear pressed against the door anyway.”

_ Let’s hope not _ , Peter thinks and gives his friend a smile.

“See you in a bit, wish me luck,” he says eventually, two minutes left on the clock before his private dance. Harley waves at him and Peter leaves, trying desperately to stay calm. As expected, Bucky waits in front of room three, nodding at the boy as he walks in and holds his breath.

Mr. Stark is already waiting, sitting in the big comfy chair in the middle of the room, looking directly at Peter as he walks in. The boy needs a moment to collect himself enough to actually speak.

“Do you… want any specific music?” he asks, nervousness far too audible in his voice. “Or something else?”

“Answers, for starters?” Mr. Stark says, cocking a brow. “What the fuck is going on here?”

Peter sighs, he feared this wouldn’t be just a dance.

“I’m working here, okay?” he finally says, shrugging. “What do you want me to say? Sorry, I didn’t expect you to come here?”

“That’s your excuse?”

“It’s not an excuse, it’s a fact,” Peter says, slightly annoyed this time. “Look, if you wanna yell, please, feel free to. But you’ll probably regret it because my boss is waiting outside and he will beat you up as soon as you take one wrong step.”

“So, not only stripping but threatening me now too?” Mr. Stark asks, leaning back in the chair. “I expected better of you, Parker.”

Peter actually looks at his teacher for a moment before letting out a sarcastic laugh. “Yeah, I could say the same about my  _ married  _ teacher.” This response seems to take the man off guard and he drops his almost arrogant attitude immediately. 

“That’s not-”

“Don’t even  _ try  _ to judge me, sir,” Peter interrupts him, striding closer to the chair. “I’m just earning money here, that’s it. You don’t have to like it, but I do.”

“So, you’re whoring yourself out for money? That’s what a smart boy like you decided to do?”

“I’m  _ dancing _ !” Peter all but hisses and grabs the armrests of the chair while leaning closer. “And I happen to be damn good at it too. What’s worse, Mr. Stark? A married man going to a strip club or me taking off my clothes to make some money? What would your wife say if she knew you come here? What would she say if she knew how old the boys are that dance here?”

At this, the man gulps and stares at Peter with wide eyes. The boy has such a hard time to stay still because even without his immense crush, this is one of the hottest sights he can imagine.

“You know what happens during private dances, don’t you, Mr. Stark?” Peter asks, smirking sweetly as he runs a finger down his teacher’s chest. He just can’t help it.

“W-What?” the man asks, swallowing hard.

“You ever had a lapdance before, sir?” Peter asks with the sweetest voice, chuckling. “I hope you did because I’m really,  _ really  _ good at what I’m doing.”

“Y-You don’t have to do that,” Mr. Stark protests, sitting up a bit straighter to bring some distance between them. “I just… wanted to talk, that’s all.”

“Oh, but I  _ have  _ to, sir,” Peter says, putting on his best puppy eyes. “I can’t let you pay  _ that  _ much money just for talking! That’s not right, you know? And you wouldn’t want to get me into trouble with my boss, am I right?”

The teacher is silent, completely dumbfounded by the situation, and Peter counts that as a success. If he can keep going like this, Mr. Stark won’t tell a soul about it. And to be honest, he dreams about this for months already and getting the chance to actually be this close to the man he has such a huge crush on is worth all the consequences.

Peter pulls back and walks over to the speakers and the stereo, searching for a fitting song to do this to. He smirks when he finds one of his favorites on the playlist and presses the button. The music starts playing and Peter at once goes back into the right mindset for this job, turning and walking over to his teacher.

It’s not the first lapdance Peter gives someone, but it’s by far the most exciting one. Every time he straddles the man’s lap, every time he bends over him or touches him, it feels like he’s going to explode and he loves it so much. Halfway through the song, Peter goes into full body contact, sprawling himself over his teacher’s lap with his back against his chest and it’s the greatest delight when he feels the man’s hands move to his hips and slaps them away.

“No touching, Mr. Stark,” he reminds him with a smirk, grinding once more against the hardening bulge between his teacher’s legs before getting back up. The torment on the man’s face is all too clear and Peter savours every last bit of it, knowing that those eyes are roaming his body wherever they can and that the other loves and hates it endlessly.

Just before the song ends, Peter slips back into the man’s lap, slowly grinding against him and leaning down. “Is it really  _ that  _ bad, Mr. Stark?” he purrs close to his ear, using the most sinful voice he can muster. “I can feel that you like it, so why be mad about it?”

There’s another gulp before Peter is pushed back and suddenly his chin is in the surprisingly stong grip of Mr. Stark’s hand and the next thing the boy knows is that his teacher’s lips are pressed against his own. He actually moans at the touch, all the teasing and self confidence blown away for the moment.

This shouldn’t happen, this is definitely not allowed, but fuck, Peter can’t seem to bring himself to stop it. It’s like his body is melting against his teacher’s, his lips opening without his consent when Mr. Stark’s tongue licks over them and the next second he’s drowning in the other’s kiss, his tongue ravishing his mouth and making him feel so fucking weak and helpless. Now, it’s not only his teacher that’s getting hard and it’s as hot as it is ambarrassing.

When Peter is finally pushed back he’s gasping for air, eyes fluttering open and seeing the hungry, dark look in the other’s. He gulps audibly.

“You filthy little thing,” Mr. Stark growls, a hand once again grabbing Peter’s hip but this time, the boy doesn’t stop him. “How the fuck am I supposed to teach you, now that I’ve seen you like this?”

“A-As always?” Peter suggests shakily, but he knows he can’t anymore. Fuck, he won’t ever be able to look at his teacher again and not remember this moment himself!

“You’re really such a naughty boy, do you know that?” Mr. Stark growls, pulling Peter harder against himself and pressing their crotches together, ultimately making the boy moan out.

“S-Sir!” Peter gasps, grabbing Mr. Stark’s shoulders to somehow hold himself up. Fuck, when did the tables turn like this? What happened?

“What’s wrong?” Mr. Stark asks, raising a brow with a cheeky smirk on his face. “Are you done with your teasing already?”

“N-No touching,” Peter says weakly, but still touched his teacher himself by pressing his hands against his chest.

“Really? Because it doesn’t look like you mind me touching you,” the teacher says, letting his hand wander down to rest on Peter’s thigh. “Now, how about you tell me what you are doing here? A smart boy like you, is this really the best you can do?”

Peter gulps and suddenly lowers his hands, grabbing his teacher’s and forcing them off of him. “I’m working, I  _ told  _ you,” he says with a tense voice and, despite everything in him screaming to stay in place, pushes himself back on his feet. “You should leave now.”

Mr. Stark’s attitude disappears as fast as Peter’s did before and his face turns serious. “Why are you working here and not somewhere else?” he asks quietly, this time, without sounding accusing.

“Because it’s good money, okay?” Peter snaps and clenches his hands to fists. “Why do you care anyway? I just dance, flirt a bit and I get money. Where’s the problem? My aunt can’t work even more, if I don’t help her she’d kill herself trying, so keep your judging for someone else!”

“Kid…” Tony’s voice is almost sad and Peter hates it, hates it so much that he turns around and walks back over to the stereo, turning it off. He doesn’t care if Bucky has to give his teacher his money back, he just wants this to be over.

“Just leave, I don’t need your pity or mercy or whatever,” Peter says quietly, trying to swallow down his own fear. “Get me fired or expelled, I don’t care. Just leave.”

Mr. Stark doesn’t say anything else, luckily, and actually leaves after a few minutes. Peter can hold it together mostly and wipes his wet eyes when he turns around, only to find something laying in the chair. Money. Lots of money, from the way it looks. He hates himself even more than ever before.

\- - - - -

As soon as class is over on Monday and the rest of the students left, Peter walks up to his teacher’s table and slams the money he left on Friday onto the table. It’s over $600 and it makes him sick just to think about it.

“I don’t need your charity,” he says angrily, glaring at the man. “I don’t want it.”

Mr. Stark had been avoiding eye contact with Peter for the whole duration of the class, but now he looks up and Peter doesn’t like the guilt he sees in his eyes.

“It’s not charity, I paid you. Keep it.”

“I don’t  _ want  _ it!” Peter says again, louder this time and close to shouting. “I know what you think and you can shove it up your ass, okay? You have  _ no  _ right to judge me, so don’t even try!”

“Did I ever say I’m judging you, Peter?” Mr. Stark asks, raising a brow and looking at the boy. The blunt question actually takes Peter by surprise and he makes a step back.

“N-No,” he says and shakes his head, trying to focus. “But I know you do and you can cut it!”

“If I were judging you, you’d be fired from your job because I called the cops on your boss and you’d be expelled from school too for your inappropriate behavior,” the teacher sighs and leans back in his chair, pushing it off the table. “You want to do this, fine. Do it. If that’s what you want to do, I have no obligation to stop you.”

Peter is so surprised by this, all he can do is blink and look at his teacher in utter confusion. How… how can he say that after the way Peter had acted? How can he say that after he saw him like this?

“But… why?” he finally manages to ask, not knowing what else to say.

“Peter,” Mr. Stark sighs and leans forward, looking at the boy. “Do you think I’m stupid? Or blind? Do you think I wouldn’t notice the way you look at me or why you did what you did when I met you there?”

With just how fast Peter’s cheeks turn red, one could believe his teacher’s words set him on fire. He stumbles back a bit more, bumping into his own table. “I-I’m not… I didn’t…”

“Look, I messed up by going there, you messed up by going a bit too far during that private… whatever.” Mr. Stark waves his hand and shakes his head. “Let’s call it even, alright? You’ll keep the money I left because you earned it and I won’t tell anyone what happened.”

Peter wants to cry. Why is Mr. Stark saying this? Why is he not mad? He should be mad, or not? After all, Peter acted absolutely awful and took it way too far. He can’t just drop it like that!

“W-Why don’t you… tell?” he asks, nearly choking on the words. “Why don’t you tell my aunt or… or the principle?”

Mr. Stark sighs again and suddenly stands, walking up to Peter and taking his hands. The boy looks up in utter confusion at this point. “Why would I want to make things more difficult for you or hurt you, Peter?” his teacher asks sincerely, giving the boy a sad look. “You’re a good boy, you’re smart and there’s no reason for me to make your life harder because of this. I thought you knew I liked you, why would I do that?”

“Y-You… you… like me?” Peter sniffs, his eyes filling with tears. He can’t possibly mean it like that, right? No, Mr. Stark would never mean it like that… he’s married and what happened the week before was just because Peter made it happen, it wasn’t --

“Of course I do, kid,” Mr. Stark says with a smile that says ‘you silly boy’ and squeezes Peter’s hands. “I thought you noticed that when I watched you dance… and later.”

Now, Peter’s eyes widen and he gulps audibly. This can’t be, Mr. Stark can’t --

Suddenly, his teacher leans down slightly, a smirk on his lips that Peter can’t tear his eyes off. “Do you think I blow out $900 for a lapdance and a frustrating boner regularly?”

Peter’s knees buckle beneath him and he has to hold onto Mr. Stark to not fall down, looking up at him with big, confused eyes. “I… I don’t understand, sir…” What does this mean?

“For such a smart boy, you are really dense sometimes,” Mr. Stark chuckles and cups Peter’s chin, lifting it up enough to kiss the boy hungrily. It feels completely different from the kiss before, but it has a very similar effect on Peter, ending with him clinging to his teacher’s shirt and pressing his body against his like one would expect from the needy horny teenager that he is.

When Mr. Stark finally pulls back, one of his hands is snaked around Peter’s hips and the boy has to fight to keep his eyes open. 

“Sir…” he whispers, looking up with a completely messy look in his eyes.

“You can’t imagine how hard it was to teach today,” Mr. Stark growls, squeezing Peter’s hip. “Kept thinking of you moving like that or of your pretty ass against my cock. You really know what you’re doing, you’re worth a million bucks and so much more.”

Peter can’t suppress the gasp, his cheeks still flushing and his heart racing. This can’t be happening, he  _ has  _ to be dreaming.

“You should try this on stage,” Mr. Stark suddenly says, chuckling and brushing a thumb over Peter’s lips. “Combined with that gorgeous schoolgirl outfit you’ll make thousands a night if you act all shy and flustered too.”

There’s a moment in which Peter just stares at Mr. Stark, unable to think or process his words fully. Then, it feels like someone pulled a switch in his head and he pushes himself up on his toes, crashing his lips against the teacher’s harshly. It’s mind-blowing, especially when he’s kissed back and held tight too, leaving no doubt that he’s not the only one wanting this so badly.

“Fuck, Pete,” Mr. Stark growls when they part, attacking the boy’s lips again at once. “You’re too fucking perfect, kid. Such a pretty, naughty boy, spreading your legs on stage like a little whore and not even being ashamed of it.”

Peter lets out a moan he didn’t expect and grinds against his teacher’s thigh. “Filthy old man,” he growls and buries his face against the other’s neck, biting down hard. “Tell me you’re getting off on me being naughty. Tell me you’re getting hard when you think about your innocent student dancing and stripping for strangers like that.”

“Fuck, I do,” Mr. Stark growls and suddenly grabs Peter by the hips, lifting him up. The boy lets out a yelp and wraps his legs around his waist to not fall, which is exactly what he knows his teacher wanted. “You have no idea how much I wanted to rip that costume off you and push you against the wall to fuck you.”

Peter almost whines at this image, pulling back enough to kiss him again. “Please, fuck…” he gasps, his hard on now pressed tight against Mr. Stark’s firm stomach. “Please do it, I want you to fuck me so much…”

“Soon, baby,” Mr. Stark growls and leans down, biting into Peter’s shoulder, which makes the boy almost wail to the point his teacher has to cover his mouth to muffle the sounds. “Shh, you don’t want anyone to see us like this, do you? Be a good boy and stay quiet.”

Peter tries to say something, but can’t through the hand on his mouth. Luckily, Mr. Stark has mercy on him and pulls it away so he can speak. “Tomorrow, please,” he gasps, looking up with more need in his eyes than has ever been there. “I work again tomorrow, please come.”

“Oh, watching you dance is already enough to make me come,” Mr. Stark grins, but Peter shakes his head, gripping his shoulders tight.

“No, I… ask for another private dance, please,” he all but begs, rutting against the man’s body. “I’ll make my boss leave, I promise. I need you, sir, please…”

“Another $300 to get the chance to fuck you, sweet boy?” Mr. Stark asks, raising a brow and for a moment, Peter’s heart sinks and he almost knows he will tell him to forget it. But then the man’s lips are pressed against his own again and he lets out a shuddered moan. “Fuck, I’d pay ten times that just to have you.”

Peter feels like he’s going to explode, but he doesn’t care. Mr. Stark wants him, the man he is lusting for ever since he saw him the first time wants him, that’s all that matters.

“Gonna be such a good whore for you,” Peter promises, cupping his teacher’s face and kissing him desperately. “Fuck, please come, I need you to come…”

“I will, baby,” Mr. Stark promises, a hand groping the boy’s ask as he devours his mouth again. “Fuck, I’ll fuck you so good you will think about it for years.”

Peter moans against his teacher’s lips as he kisses him again, his cock jerking at the thought of it finally happening. He never wants to forget Mr. Stark fucking him, whether it’s going to be a one time thing or not, he doesn’t care. He’ll do anyhing for it to happen, anything.


End file.
